The search for alternatives to a transport system largely dependent on the internal combustion engine has seen a renewed interest in electric and hybrid vehicles. Many configurations of electric motors applied for vehicle use are known but frequently require purpose built drive trains between the one or more motors and the driven wheels.
Another disadvantage of know systems is that an integrated system incorporating the modern safety and convenience aspects of vehicle control, such as anti-lock braking, traction control cruise control is usually not provided for.
It is an object of the present invention to address or ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.
Notes
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.
The above discussion of the prior art in the Background of the invention, is not an admission that any information discussed therein is citable prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art in any country.